megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Reploidof20xx
I'm not exactly a fan of that template. First noting that it goes against Wikipedia:Ownership of articles and Wikia:Ownership#Control of pages. But that aside, the real thing I don't like is the category. Using Category:Protected gives users the impression that the pages are actually protected from editing. When they actually are not protected at all. It confuses user actions with administrator actions. Plus it discourages new users from making contributions. The least that could be done is changing the category to something like Category:User Protected/Reploidof20xx. ~Dantman-local(talk) Mar 25, 2007 @ 16:13 (UTC) :Oh ya, a small note. But that page is actually outside of your userspace inside the userspace of another user. You should move it to User:Reploidof20xx/Template:RO20XXProtected. ~Dantman-local(talk) Mar 25, 2007 @ 16:16 (UTC) ::If you're wondering the reason for the reasoning about the case sensitiveness. Look at this, http://megaman.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Prefixindex&namespace=2&from=Reploidof20xx This is your userspace, you can find the userspace of any user using Prefixindex with the User namespace and a person's usernam in the From area. The software accepts every subpage of your userpage as part of your userspace (Though, note that using this setup it's possible for another user's stuff to show up in your space accidentally if they use a username such as Reploidof20xxx). There's actually something that the software recognizes about this area. If you create a page which ends with .css or .js such as User:Reploidof20xx/monobook.css, the software won't let another user other than you edit that page unless they have a Sysop flag. In otherwords, some parts of your userspace have per-user protection. But this only applies to your userspace, if it's outside of it then you may end up creating a page which you can't edit if the software changes. ~Dantman(talk) Mar 28, 2007 @ 08:33 (UTC) :::I knew all this stuff already, I just didn't notice. --Reploidof20xx 09:55, 28 March 2007 (UTC) ::::Ok, you want me to tip you off on a few CSS and JS tricks, classes, and template that will be introduced if discussion on the MMKB and the WAP goes well? ~Dantman(talk) Mar 28, 2007 @ 12:05 (UTC) :::CSS I'm okay with, JavaScript I'm not. But anyways, feel free to modify or create templates or articles where you see fit. If you make more templates, post 'em on Talk:Main_Page --Reploidof20xx 12:15, 28 March 2007 (UTC) ::::There's actualy a better way of communicating now then using the Main Page Talk. The wiki's forum has been setup (Though it's missing the CSS Cause I need Sysop status to add that, and it's already part of the Global WAP's CSS so it'll work when discussion may be over.) You should actually read over the discussion because there are 3 important subjects going on right now. Information on things like adding tabs and the Searchswitch is at my tricks page. Though for some good future classes you should look over Anime:MediaWiki:Anime-Common.css ~Dantman(talk) Mar 28, 2007 @ 18:11 (UTC) Namespace Changes Namespace and SITENAME Discussion has yielded positive votes to both proposed namespace changes. As such I will be requesting these changes from the staff. The current Project namespace ''The_Mega_Man_Knowledge-base:'' will be changed to ''MMKB:'' meaning the variable will also be changed this will change various messages around the site (Though any of these messages can be changed to display another name without needing to request the change of the SITENAME, so please do not vote against the request for this reason). In addition a ''Fanstuff:'' namespace will also be requested so that all the fanstuff can have a section of the site separate from the main canon articles in the wiki. Please note that any article which starts with MMKB:, MMKB talk:, Fanstuff:, or Fanstuff talk: will become inaccessible after the change. For this reason I need to move all those articles to new temporary names. I will be moving all the articles which start with MMKB: such as MMKB:FAQ and MMKB:Standards to start with MMWiki: instead just as a temporary name (So the temporary names will be MMWiki:FAQ and MMWiki:Standards). Also I will be moving things starting with Fanstuff: to Fan: temporarily. Please do not move these pages back to their original location, if you do they will become lost pages when the tech team changes the namespaces; Meaning that the articles will not be viewable, editable, deletable, and their histories will not be able to be recovered without thorough tech team intervention. When the changes have been made I will return pages to their correct locations myself. At that time it may also be a good idea to move fanstuff to the new namespace. ~Dantman(talk) May 11, 2007 @ 22:52 (UTC) : Whoa. Good thing you moved it. I just added around 5 new characters to the Fake characters today (Smiley Face) Blade (TALK) 14:00 @ 30 July 2007 (UTC)